The Devil's Bounty Hunter
by Kirity-Kitty
Summary: This a a Ghostrider fanfic. I didn't really use anything from the movie though, but that is where the inspiration came from...along with a song by Faith Hill called I Want You. Sorry I suck at sums. Tis better than it sounds. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostrider.**

**This story just came to me when I was listening to a song called I Want You by Faith Hill. Here it is! My Ghostrider FanFic. Read it and leave a review. Anonymous reviews are allowed for those who are too lazy to sign in or don't have an account.**

* * *

The Devil's Bounty Hunter

Prologue

You all know about the Ghostrider, right? He's the devil's bounty hunter. Eventually he died, leaving the devil without a servant. He instantly started his search for the new one. That's where I come in.

Let me clear a few things up first though. No, I can't turn into a skeleton. No, I can't control fire. And No, I don't get an awesome motorcycle or horse to travel around on. The only thing he gave me was a contract to sign, a glove, and a warning… 'Don't die,' he said with that creepy little smile he always has on his face. I shiver at the thought. Oh, and here's my favorite misconception. The Ghostrider is immortal. His immortality can only be taken away by the Devil himself, or by an angel.

How did the old Ghostrider die? He disobeyed the devil and got his immortality taken away temporarily as punishment. The genius then got shot by some guy whose soul he was supposed to take.

Shortly after that happened, I met the bastard that gave me eternity to rot from the inside. I should have known better than to trust the guy, but…I did anyway. That day, time stopped for me.

"Mom. Are you feeling any better?" My mother didn't answer. She sat quietly in her hospital bed. Her face was devoid of all emotion. She watched the white sheets with a distant look in her eyes. There was no way to tell how she was doing or what she was thinking or even if she was thinking. She had been like this since she found out that she had breast cancer. Alone that wouldn't have been a problem, but my dad died a year ago. We only had each other now.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Still no answer. "I have a test tomorrow so I have to go study for it, okay? I'll be back tomorrow evening and have dinner with you." Having said this I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. On my way out I picked up my hat which I had placed on the doorknob. I turned back to look at my mom. Her dark brown hair covered part of her face. "I love you mom." I reluctantly left the hospital thinking that I could study by her, but I know that I wouldn't have been able to concentrate.

I took my usual route home. I only lived two miles away so it wasn't a tough trek. I decided to take a shortcut through a back street that lead straight to my house. The road was normally crowded, but nobody was there today. At first I thought it was strange, but I just wanted to get home as fast as I could. It was winter. Cold outside and wearing my school uniform wasn't helping. I hate skirts.

The sun set a little earlier than it had the previous day so I decided to cut through the middle of the park. As I walked down the path the lights began to flicker. I figured that there was a power shortage and shrugged it off. Then I saw him. Just a shadow in the distance, but he slowly approached me. I kept my head down as I passed him.

"Did you have a rough day," he asked.

I froze in place. I hadn't expected him to say anything. I turned to face him. He had short white hair and dark black eyes. "I guess you could say that," I answered quietly.

"Is your mom getting any better," he asked sympathetically.

I shook my head. Than something hit me like a brick. "How do you know about my mom?"

"Oh, I know a lot more than that. You live alone in an apartment you are supposed to share with your mother on 296th street. Your father died a year ago so you work part time at a store called Publix. You also visit your mother at the hospital every day."

At first I was speechless. "Stalker," I finally managed to call him.

He made a tsking sound and looked at me with an odd shine in his eyes. "I'm not stalking you. I simply wanted to know what I was dealing with when I made my proposition to you."

"Proposition?"

"I can cure your mother and return her to the way she was before. But in return, when she dies, you will have to do something for me."

"Of course. A catch. And what exactly do I have to do for you?"

"You will become my bounty hunter."

"You're asking a fifteen year old girl to be a bounty hunter for you?"

"More or less." He pulled a sheet of paper out of his trench coat and held it in front of her. "All you have to do is sign this contract and your mom will be back to her normal self."

"Really," I said skeptically. "That's hard to believe." I reached out for the contract and held it open in front of me to read it. I felt something prick my finger and a drop of blood fell on it.

"That's perfect," he said as he snatched the parchment away from me. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

The lights in the lamp glowed brightly and I covered my eyes. When I opened them, the stranger was gone. _If it lets my mom smile again…it is worth it_, I thought as I walked home.

The next morning I was woken up by my door slamming open. "Ceri," I heard a woman shout. The way it was said made her think it was her mom. "Ceridwin Annabell Anker!" It was my mom yelling. _But that can't be possible_, I thought.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom happily singing, cooking and dancing like she used to. She had her hair tied up neatly in a bun…like she used to. My jaw dropped down to the floor. Can this be for real? "Mom," I said in surprise.

"There you are Ceri. The craziest thing happened last night. I went in to get my x-rays before you came and when the doctors examined them last night, the breast cancer was gone. They don't know how or why, but it was gone. Isn't that amazing," she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said. I almost couldn't say it. I wasn't able to breathe properly. "So…So you are cured now?"

"Yup. They let me out this morning."

"Mom! This is incredible," I shouted as I hugged her. There was a voice nagging in the back of my head, but I completely ignored it. My mom was back to her old self. It was time to celebrate. "You rest here for a little while mom. I'll go get us some daiquiri mix from the seven eleven down the street."

"Oh, no you don't. I've been in a bed resting for a year now. I'm coming with you."

"That's fine by me."

As me and my mom walked to the store I noticed that she no longer had bags under her eyes and the gray that had grown in her hair over the past year had disappeared. She looked exactly like she had. I thought last night may have been a dream, but I was starting to think that it really did happen. That's good, but that's also bad. If that really did happen than I am a future bounty hunter. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? I get out of the hospital this morning and you are tired of me already," she questioned.

"It's not that mom. I just didn't study very well for my test today. I had a lot on my mind."

"I'll call you in sick today. We can play hooky." She smiled with that big toothy smile of hers and hit the button for the crosswalk to change. The light turned red and the sign said walk.

Suddenly I was frozen and couldn't move. I could hear a car speeding up and switching into the lane my mom was walking in. I wanted to shout, but when I opened my mouth no sound came out. The car sped by in an instant, leaving a bloody body in its wake.

She was gone. My light, my caretaker, the person I loved with my entire being was gone in a single moment. I guess all good things come to an end. I stood on the corner of the street. Everybody around me rushed over to my mother, but I already knew she was dead. I got scared because people started to scream and yell. That little voice in the back of my head rang loud and clear. It told me to run…and I did.

I collapsed on the ground after finding a sufficiently dark alley I could hide in. The clouds that I hadn't even noticed earlier ripped open and it began pouring rain. I sat up partially and leaned against the wall. I pulled my legs in close to my chest and buried my face in my knees.

"Ceri did a bad, bad thing," a boy said.

I looked up, somewhat afraid of what I was going to see. It was just a boy. He looked no older than me. He had a white toga on, like a roman and his hair was pale blonde. "What do you know," I muttered.

"I know, you made a deal with the devil and I know I have to take you away before he comes to collect."

"Collect what?"

"You. Didn't you read the contract he gave you?"

"No. He kinda took it away after it pricked my finger. And judging by that look on your face, that isn't a good thing."

The boy sighed. "No, it isn't."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am the angel Rhamiel and I am here to escort you to Limbo," the angel said while bowing, showing me his wings.

"You want to take me to a dance?"

"No," he laughed. "Limbo is the land between earth and hell."

"That sounds nice," I said sarcastically.

"Better than staying here for eternity." He stretched out his hand.

I stretched out my hand slowly. The little voice in the back of my head suddenly roared and I clasped my hands over my ears. I closed my eyes for a minute and when I reopened them, the man from the park was standing at the alley's entrance. He seemed to be muttering something in latin.

He stopped muttering and said, "You are too late, Rhamiel. Ceri has become my latest immortal demon."

"Beelzebub!"

"I prefer Lucifer. It is a much more dignified name."

Rhamiel had a strange look on his face and crouched down next to me. Without warning he kissed me. I felt my face turn red.

Lucifer sighed and walked closer to the pair.

Rhamiel pulled away and said, "She **was** immortal."

"Pfft. This mortality will only last a week. She'll be back to her immortal self soon enough," Lucifer scoffed.

I know I had a confused face. I was confused. "What the heck is going on? Immorality, a kiss, mortal, a week? I'm confused. Would one of you please explain this to me?"

Rhamiel smiled and winked before he flew off into the sky. _Well, he's a great help,_ I thought.

Lucifer stepped toward me and pulled me up to my feet. "You are an immortal demon. You are me bounty hunter, also known as the Ghostrider."

"So I turn into a skull thing…do I get a cool motorcycle?"

The man laughed at me. "You have seen that movie too many times. None of it is true. From now on you won't age and you can't be killed." He looked over me. "Well, right now, you can."

"Why only now?"

"Because that angel stripped away your immortality."

I made a face. "How did he do that?"

"Angels can take away your immortality with a simple thing called a kiss."

"Well, that stinks."

"Yes. I can also strip you of your immortality."

"Why would you do that?"

"If you ignore my orders or if I no longer need you. This reason is my favorite, if I find someone who can do your job better than you."

"Let me get this straight. You are giving a fifteen year old girl immortality to be your bounty hunter because you haven't found anybody else that is good enough to beat me."

"That is correct."

"Right. Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Well, they have to have the right type of soul too."

"The right type of soul?"

"You don't need to worry about something as silly as that."

"Oh, yeah. Why would I worry about having a soul that allows me to become the devil's bounty hunter? That's not very unusual," I said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," he cheered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove. "This is for you."

I took the glove and put it on my right hand. At first it was a little big, but then it shrunk and fit perfectly. "What's this for?"

"It's so that you can take the souls of those who have done evil deeds in their life. Since you are mortal for the week, I will give you easy jobs."

"How do I use it?"

"First you have to weaken them in a fight. Then you just take their souls."

"How do I 'just take their souls'?"

"You'll have the knowledge when it is needed." He walked out of the alley and disappeared.

"Okay. That wasn't very helpful."

"By the way," he said as he peeked around the corner. "Don't die," he said with a creepy little smile.

And that is how it happened. I became the Ghostrider. Twenty years have passed since that day. I've gotten used to being immortal and using the glove he gave me. It's actually more useful then he made it sound. The weirdest thing about it is that it changes color every now and again. When I first got it, it was black. Now it is light purple on some of it and dark purple on other parts of it. It was dark blue for about a year. I have no idea what it means though. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually.

I'm out on my latest job now. I have to hunt down some guys in a gang. This is an easy job for me at my current level and shouldn't take more than two days. However, it is in the South and that makes things more dangerous. They always have the latest most powerful guns. I may be immortal, but it still hurts like hell to be shot by one of those bastards.

* * *

**A/N: That will be the end of the prologue. Next up is the real story. Leave a review if you want to know what happens. ;p**


	2. Chapter 1

The Devil's Bounty Hunter

A/N: Alright, just continue from where it left off in the prologue. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

Chapter 1

I arrived at the train station with my usual gusto of reluctance in getting off of the train. I flipped open my cell phone. It was a black and red razor with rubber horns on the top and a little devil tail on the bottom.

The led screen lit up in a deep velvety purple that made it difficult to read. Five names. All of them are part of the same gang in Florida. Once it was one of the most beautiful states to be in…for old people. Now it was overrun by gangs and the like.

The buildings had fallen and crumbled. It was no use rebuilding them for they would just be destroyed again soon. I looked across the horizon. Dark clouds were receding which meant a sunny day tomorrow. Things were already looking down. I snapped the phone shut and the phone screamed as it normally did when I closed it too harshly. It was the best part about it.

I sighed. Even the name of the gang was stupid. Honestly, who calls their gang 'The Unnamed Gang'? Really, humanity has become just too pathetic for words. I figured I would deal with the boys sometime tomorrow so was going to relax at a park.

It was hard to find since the map I had was fifteen years old. I finally gave up and wandered around the city looked for a place to sleep. I came across a place with plenty of trees and climbed into one. It wasn't long before I was drifting off into a world where my boss didn't exist and I was living happily with my family.

'Bwahahahahaha,' my phone laughed. That meant I had a message. It was annoying as hell, but I wasn't able to change it. I flipped it open and it had an arrow on the screen. Apparently my prey was nearby.

I walked about a block before the arrow turned black. I looked up and six men were standing in front of me. One was sitting on a fountain, another was standing near him and the other four were sitting on the ground in front of them.

I stood on top of an old brick building and asked, "Are you The Unnamed Gang?"

The guy on the fountain stood up. "Yeah. What do you want?"

I jumped down and moved closer to the group. "Well, I'm here on business."

"There's only one type of business that a girl like you is good for," a shirtless man said. All the men began to laugh.

"Don't even think about it." I put my gloved hand to his head and pulled his soul out of his body. He fell to the ground and twitched for a moment, and then he was motionless. My phone made a noise that sounded like a heartbeat and I smiled as I said, "I'm here to take your souls." I flipped open my phone. One of the names was crossed off, but I read the remaining names off of the list that Lucifer sent me. "Oscar Tierney, Roger Finn, Aharon Dionyz and Paula Azaryah."

All but the man that was sitting on the fountain stood up.

"Quick question. Which one of you is Paula?"

"That would be me," the beefiest of all men spoke up.

"Of course you are." I flipped my phone shut and it screamed. I slid it into my pocket and prepared my glove. I made sure it was on tight beforehand. Oddly enough, it was blue, like it had been once before. Ten years ago to be exact.

I ignored it and looked at the men. "Who's first? Let's go with the lady," I urged. I wanted to get the biggest guy out of the way.

The big guy walked up to me and stopped just barely out of my reach. He glowered down at me. He lifted his arms up high. I easily dodged by jumping backwards. He was big, but he was slow and all I had to do was touch him. I muttered a few words in Latin and a black aura appeared around my glove. I thrust my palm into the ground. A mini-earthquake circled around Paula. His weight was too much for the broken earth to hold. It collapsed beneath him and he became stuck. I swiped my hand across his arm and took hold of his soul. My phone made a beat once more.

"Next."

The three remaining men were cautious, but walked into my reach. _Are these guys stupid or something,_ I thought. One in front of her, one to her left and one to her right. The odds looked like they were against me, but in reality, they odds were against the boys.

I used a superkick(1) to send the guy in front of me backwards. One of the bigger men made a move toward me, but I used a uki-goshi(2) in combination with my glove to steal his soul and pin the third attacker…more like defender…to the ground. I pulled out his soul after the other body stopped fidgeting. Two more heart beats from my phone.

Just one guy left. I wasn't concerned with the guy on the fountain. He wasn't on my list. The guy I kicked slowly stood up and wiped a bit of blood off of his chin. The strangest thing happened after that. He screamed like a little girl and fainted.

I stood quietly as a breeze blew by. He was part of a gang, but he fainted at the sight of blood. Not only that, but he also screamed like a little girl. I began to laugh. I couldn't help it. Even though I am an immortal human, I'm still human. I walked up to him and picked up his soul. My phone beeped multiple times with the same heart beat from before. My soul bank was full.

"Oh great," I muttered. I walked up a couple of crumbled roofs and stood on top of the highest one.

"Who gave you the right to take my men's souls," the man finally yelled.

I laughed a little. "Uh, the Devil. Beelzebub, Satan, Old Scratch, Abbadon, Angra Mainyu, Asmodai, Iblis, Beliel. Pick your favorite. Mine's Luci, but you can't have that one," I added as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Kay, well, I have no idea who any of them are, but that doesn't give you the right to take their souls. And what?! Mine isn't good enough?!"

"Is that what you are mad about," I scoffed. "You're mad because I didn't take your soul to give to the ruler of hell." I turned away and slid down to the other side of the rubble.

The man followed me and was at the top of the debris in seconds. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to go meet Phlegyas," I said simply.

"Whogas?"

"Phlegyas. He's the skeleton thing that ferries souls through The River Styx. Don't you know anything?" I hadn't known anything I was talking about now when I first became the Ghostrider so why should I have expected this kid to know about it.

"Oh yeah. That's the river in Egypt where it flows backwards, right?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot." My cell phone starting to ring. The only thing I was able to personalize was the ringtone. I had to pick one song for one person. I chose Lucifer of course and the song was Beelz, sung by the comedian Stephen Lynch(3). "Hey Luci! How ya doin'?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Luci," he hissed on the other side of the phone.

"But it is such a cute nickname for you. Why are you calling?"

"You filled you soul bank."

"So? Phlegyas is coming to pick them up like usual, isn't he?"

"No. I'm coming in person."

"Eh? W-Why are you going to do that?!"

"That boy, the one near you, I want to meet him."

"Its creepy how you always know everything." Boop. Boop. Boop. "He hung up," I said in disbelief.

"Yes I did," Lucifer said as he came around a corner.

"God damn you," I shouted.

"Too late for that. He already did. Bring that kid down here."

"What am I? His keeper?"

"You are now," he smiled.

"What?"

"He is going to be your partner from now on."

"What?"

"I said, he is going to be your partner from now on."

"I heard you the first time."

"Good. Here's his glove. Show him the ropes, enjoy your eternities together." He turned around the corner and disappeared.

"I hate that bastard," I muttered to myself.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"You just became the servant of one diabolical Diablo."

"One what?"

"Oh god, he's an idiot. I hate idiots."

"I'm no idiot." He slipped down the mound of rubble and sat in front of me. "I was the smartest of all my men."

I thought about how 'smart' his men were and laughed. "Oh, yeah. That proves that you are a genius."

"You're such a bitch."

"What are women, but men in bitch coating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I used to say that when I was younger."

"How old are you now?"

"Thirty-five."

"Hell no."

"Huh?"

"There's no way that a girl as hot as you is thirty-five. I will never believe it."

"That's because I became immortal at fifteen. I am now and forever will be fifteen…in body anyway. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

_Luci must have a thing for teenagers_, I thought. "Congratulations. You will never turn eighteen."

"Wait…so I can't age?"

"Nope. You can't die either."

He was stunned for a moment then he stood up and patted the dirt off of his pants. "That's cool."

"Go ahead and scream if you want. You have eternity to look cool."

"Well, if you insist." He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. "OH MY GAWD!! I FRICKING IMMORTAL! FUCK THE WORLD AND ALL THAT SHIT 'CUZ I CAN'T DIE!!! Fuck the telemarketers. Fuck the rival gangs. Oh, maybe I should go freak them out and kill them all off."

"Don't get too cocky. Getting shot still hurts like a mother-"

"But we're friggin' immortal, baby!" He wrapped his arm round my shoulder and started to sing some stupid song.

I peeled his arm away and kicked him in the side.

"What the hell?!"

"Rule number one: Don't touch me…ever."

"Damn. You need to get laid."

"Rule two: We aren't allowed to have relations with humans. That includes the devious acts your mind is flooded with."

"Wait! What!? I can't do-"

"You can't have **any** relation with humans. There are other demons, which you don't want to do. There is me, which you will never do. And last, but definitely not least, there are angels, which are impossible to do."

"Angels are real?"

I stared at him a little dumbfounded. _Idiot. You met the devil, you are talking to a girl that has been fifteen for twenty years, and you are now immortal. Can you not figure these simple things out on your own, _she ranted in her mind. "Do you remember how people used to say that there are no dumb questions?"

"Yeah. My grade school teacher told me that."

"Well, that's just not true. In fact, all of your questions are so stupid that I'm not going to answer them. Now then, uhhh…what is your name anyway?"

"That's a stupid question," he mocked.

"Do you really want me to kick you again?" I saw him grip his side before answering.

"I'm Loki Faust."

"Oh! That's a perfect name for the devil's servant. Loki, cute," she smiled.

"C-Cute. I wouldn't say it's cute exactly," he said with a blush.

"My name is Ceri." I tossed the glove Luci gave me at his face. It made a nice little slap sound and he pulled it off.

"What's this?"

"That is how you collect the souls of those who have down bad deeds in their lives."

"You answered one of my questions?"

"It wasn't a stupid one."

"Right," he sighed.

"Just put it on your left hand."

"Why my left hand?"

"Stupid question." I held up my gloved hand, my right hand, in front of his face and waited for him to catch on.

"You're glove is a pretty color. How do I get mine to look purple like that?"

"It takes time. And the time starts when you put it on."

"No need to get snippy." He strapped the glove on his left hand. "It's a little tight," he said before it had time to adjust. "That's better."

My phone laughed again. I sighed as I pulled it out.

"Cute phone."

"Thanks." I read through the message quickly. "We have our first job. I'm gonna let you handle this one. It is relatively easy."

"Relative to who?"

"You were in a gang. You'll be fine," I lied. True he would be fine, but it was because he was immortal, not because he was in a gang. "Come on. It isn't too far away."

"It?"

"The soul we have to take. I don't refer to them as him or her, that is just pointless." I walked away and he followed closely behind.

* * *

A/N: Hope I didn't lose any of you there…or in the prologue. They're about to go on their first soul collecting mission together. This is going to be fun. I'd tell you what was coming up next, but that would be no fun at all. Anyway, leave a review if you want to know what happens next. ;p

1 – superkick. Think sweet chin music. If you don't know what that is, look it up on youtube.

2 – uki-goshi. Hip throw. It's a throw from Judo.

3 – Beelz A.k.a. The Satan Song. Look it up on Youtube or email me for the MP3 if you want to listen to it. Actually, here's the link for Youtube: .com/watch?v=swGBlDn_yiI


End file.
